Just Plain Ordinary
by Fangurlofthings
Summary: A Sherlock fanfic with a Dexter twist to it. Not a full crossover. Also first fanfic I've ever written. Sherlock must take custody of his 16 year old daughter Alice. What he doesn't know is that Alice isn't ordinary but a sociopath who kills murderers. Alice continues her hobby in London. What happens when her disposal site is discovered and Sherlock takes the case?
1. Prologue: An Afternoon Hobby

Prologue:

An Afternoon Hobby

Third Person POV

* * *

A young man blinked. His eyes tried to adjust to the dim lighting. His sight was blurry from just waking up. When he was finally able to see, he look around from where he was laying. It appeared to be an old, worn down garage and look on the verge of collapsing. A table next to where he was held knives, saws, and all sort of torture devices. He attempted to get up from where he was ,but he appeared to be strapped to a table with plastic wrap. He tried to fight against it but failed miserably.

"It won't work. The struggling. I wrapped that tightly just for you,"

an unknown voice said from somewhere in the shadows.

"Who are you? Please just let me go. I don't deserve this. Please just let me-"

"Let you go?" the same voice cut him off," Sorry sir. I don't think I can do that. Also you do deserve this."

Finally, the voice was put to a face when a teenage girl stepped into view. She had dark curls and sea foam eyes. She was tall and slender with pale skin to contrast her hair. Her curls were pulled up into a ponytail. She was also sporting a black apron over a black button up and a clear face shield.

The man's eyes widened in surprise. A frail girl had kidnapped him? A weak female?!

"You're the one who abducted me? That's impossible!"

"Actually no it isn't. I just lured you in and drugged you. Easy as pie."

The memories from last night came flooding into the man's mind. He had seen the girl and had wanted her. She had agreed to meet him in the alley way out back. He couldn't remember anything else. The teen saw the reorganization in his eyes.

"So you do remember me, Brent Morris. Fantastic. Now to more important business. If you remember me, do you remember these girls?"

She asked revealing five photos that each held a dead beaten body of a young girl. The girls varied in looks but not in age.

"I don't know any of them."

"Liar"

"I'm not lying!"

"You are. You lured these young girls. Girls the mere age of sixteen. When you had the chance, you abducted them, raped them, then chopped them up and left them in the forest to rot. Well, I'll be sure to cut you up just as good," she paused just for a moment, "Yet, first I have to add a little of you to my collection."

The girl pulled out a scalpel and a syringe. She carefully cut his cheek which made him squeak. she took the syringe and took a small amount of blood. She dropped the blood onto a microscope slide. She slid the slide in a narrow box and then set it aside.

" So many slides. I just love looking at them."

"You're a psycho."

"No sociopath."

"Please just let me go. Okay. I admit it. I killed them. I'll go straight to the police. I'll confess. Just let me go."

"Nay. This is more fun. Now lets get rid of that annoying voice."

The female stuffed a piece of cotton into Brent's mouth.

"Hello, I'm Alice Sterling. I'll be your killer today. Now lets add you to my collection."

Alice grabbed a saw and got to her favorite hobby.

* * *

Leave comments if you want me to continue

-Fangurl


	2. Chapter 1: Daddy Sherlock

Chapter 1:

Daddy Sherlock

Third Person

Sherlock Holmes laid on the couch not moving a muscle. His flatmate, John Watson, was confused by this. Usually when they hadn't had a case, Sherlock was up and about. It had been three weeks since their last case and Sherlock was just quiet.

'I wonder if he's dead,' John thought.

'He might actually be dead.'

John looked over his paper at the still consulting detective. Sherlock reminded John of a bomb. It was just waiting to go off. After a few minutes, John let his worry settle down. That was until Sherlock jumped up from the couch. His curly hair was wild and his dressing robe wrinkled. The look in his eyes startled John.

"Bored," Sherlock muttered under his breath.

"What?" John asked not hearing Sherlock.

"BORED!' Sherlock yelled at the top of his lungs.

John dropped his paper and hopped off his armchair.

John ran down the hallway to hide Sherlock's gun and other assorted weapons. Any time Sherlock got bored, it wasn't any old case of boredom. If Sherlock Holmes was bored, something ,or maybe even someone, was going to get shot. Sometimes stabbed if he was that fired up enough.

"John, stop don't hide it!"

John found the gun in the drawer in the bathroom. Yes, bathroom. Don't ask.

John ran back into the living room. He was soon faced with a crazed looking Sherlock.

"Give me the gun."

"Sherlock last time you had this Mrs. Hudson almost had a heart attack."

"And that matters ?"

"So. Sherlock, you almost gave her a heart attack. She almost kicked us out for that."

"Give it."

'No."

At that moment, Sherlock leaped toward John. Sherlock was on top of John's back and was reaching over John's shoulder in attempted to get the fire arm. John hunched over and threw himself forward a little. Which caused Sherlock to fly onto the ground. Sherlock scrabbled to his feet and lunged at John once more. The scuffle continued until the door to the flat swung open. The two fighting friends stopped and turned towards wide, opened door. There standing tall with confidence (or cockiness) was the one and only Mycroft Holmes. The big, powerful brother to Sherlock Holmes.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two pushed away from each other in a hurry. They smooth out their clothes and faced Mycroft.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said with a twang of displeasure," What brings you here?"

"I come bearing some interesting news."

"What news, brother?"

"Well I think Mr. Flemings can explain is better."

Mycroft stepped into the flat. Behind him was a short, chubby man. The moment Sherlock saw him he begun to read him like an open book.

"From how your shirt has a rather large wrinkle in the middle shows you fold them. You only fold shirt like that if your traveling. Which you are. From Miami, Florida. You can tell by the business card sticking slightly out of your pocket. Michael Flemings. Miami Beach Law Office. You're a lawyer. Not a big ,shot one at that. So, probably a family lawyer. You help families get inheritance and sometimes custody disputes. Also your-"

"Sherlock that's enough!" Mycroft said in anger.

"Fine. I'll stop."

Michael had looked nervous before. Now he looked right down terrified. He looked at Mycroft who nodded for him to come in. The fat man waddled in.

"Now," Mycroft said, "Lets get started."

He waved his cane over to the kitchen table. All four men sat down. Michael set his briefcase of the table. He flicked the case opened and pulled out some folders.

"Now Sherlock Holmes. Do you remember anyone of the name Geneva Sterling?"

John saw Sherlock stiffen at the name.

"Yes I do."

"Were you in any form of relationship with her?"

John almost busted out laughing. 'Sherlock Holmes? In an actually relationship? Impossible' John though to himself.

"We had what you dull people call a "one night stand" about sixteen yeas ago," Sherlock answered.

"What?" John accidentally screamed out loud. All the eyes in the room turned to him. Sherlock rolled his and began to explain.

"I decided to experiment in intercourse. I was just curious that's all." he said then paused for a second, " Why does this matter Mr. Flemings?"

"Oh yes skip to the good part," Mycroft said.

Sherlock glared at him from across the table.

"Yes very well. After you had um "intercourse" with Miss Sterling. She and her father, David, moved to Florida about a month later. She later found out she was pregnant."

Sherlock's eyes widened and so did John's.

"It couldn't have been mine. She must have had sex with someone else,"

Sherlock deduced quickly.

"Well your brother here was uncertain as well. He sent us some of your genetic information ,so we could test her daughter, Alice. The test came out positive Mr. Holmes. You're the father," Michael said handing Sherlock the paper from the labs. Sherlock read them over and over again. there was no denying it. He was the biological father.

Sherlock took a deep breath before responding.

"What do you need me for then?" he asked. Yet, he felt he already knew the deathly answer.

"Well Mr. and Miss Sterling passed away in a deadly car accident and Alice has no other living relatives and-"

"No."

"Excuse me Mr. Hol-"

"I said no. I know you want me to take in the child and I said no."

"But sir she has no wher-'

"No. Now get out. I must talk to my brother.'

"Sir."

Sherlock pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed at the lawyer. John patted his back pocket and realized Sherlock had pick pocketed him. Again.

"I said get out."

The scared ,fat male grabbed his case in a hurry and left the flat. It was silent for a few moments.

"Explain why you thought I would take in the girl?"

"I thought maybe you had somewhat of a heart."

"Well I don't."

'Sherlock,"John started," Maybe you should consider taking her in. You just can't leave her like that."

"Yes I can."

"Sherlock, the girl is sixteen you just have to keep her here for two years," Mycroft said," Then you can ship her out."

"Why can't you keep her?"

"She's not my daughter."

"Still a no."

"Sherlock," Mycroft was pinching the bridge of his nose, "What if she's clever like you? You can finally have someone as crazy as you."

"Mm." Sherlock thought for a moment.

'He's thinking about it that's a good sign right' John thought.

"If you leave her she'll be left with people who don't understand her. She'll be labeled as a freak."

That word hit Sherlock hard. Freak. What if Alice was considered a freak? But what if she was dull and ordinary. Yet, there was a chance.

' I just have to house and feed her corrected?" Sherlock asked.

"I'll even provide the money. You don't even have to talk to her a whole lot. She'll probably doesn't want to talk anyway. Seeing that hr closest family has passed"

"Fine."

"Good. Now I'll text you the information on when Alice will be here."

Mycroft stood from his chair and exited the flat. This left John and Sherlock alone

John stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

John smiled then answered,

"Daddy Sherlock."

"Shut up, John."


End file.
